Nagato: Bloodlines
by FFChibi
Summary: Message me if you think this should be deleted. I'm typing up a new story, and I think you may all like it. Check out my page when you get the chance, and check out the new story!
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Naruto, this is just made for my personal enjoyment. The first quote, the poem, was created by me, to show you what the story will be like.  
><strong>

**Chapter 1**

**"_Live in sleep, to be birthed into the awake. Live in the light, to die in the darkness. Reside in the darkness, to learn your wrongs. Correct your wrongs, to engulf purity. Achieve your wings, and live in hope._"**

Birthed into this world, without hope, without love, and without acknowledgement. Given a curse, without the knowledge of how to control it. Given the desire; this damn desire, to die. It's uncontrollable. They know. All of them. It came, and it came with a blood-lust. They were all slammed into their homes, into their alleys, into their loved ones arms, while they bathed in disbelief; while they bathed in the thought that all hope is gone. They bathed in the sound, and the distraught tone of this creatures roar; the roar that caused decibel levels that tore through ears, and through minds, triggering the most downright fear. It perished windows, and made gravity disappear. Taunting the world; it just stood their. Ripping through the ground, looking like a gigantic fault line. Magma was seeping through the grounds wound, as the beast stood their, with eyes that had the definition of heart attack. With one last roar, it slid one of the legs back. Opening it's mouth, the beast charged a red light of energy into the base of it's mouth. Sounds of a charging electronic noise was heard throughout the battleground paradise. The sphere of red got to the size of 90 feet in height and width, which was causing the beast to look into the sky; the sky that was cloaked in the smoke from the magma leaking from the ground. Slamming his head towards the village in a light speed motion, it readied it's deadly release. With one last inhale it pushed all it's might into one blow, causing the ball to speed towards the village. Screams of hysteria were heard everywhere. Until-

A figure jumped into the sky bringing it's staff up into the ball, cutting it in half. Everything was completely slow, as if the world was coming to a halt…

"ALMIGHTY PUSH!" The figure screamed, pointing it's hands in the direction of the two spheres. The effects were godlike, as the two spheres shot at the creature, slamming them into it's chest. The creature soared through everything that was behind it for 2 miles. The figure chased after him and landed on the beast's torso. Looking down at the beast, with his hands pointed out…

"Forbidden Sealing: Final Sealing!"

Blue light came from the inside of the figure's hand sign of the ram seal, as it circled the creatures body in random motions. Soon, it looked like the beast was mummified in a blue light of ropes.

"You need a keeper, pet…" The figure said, while grinning.

* * *

><p>The hospital was crowded, as everyone was inside a room, and others were watching from windows and outside the doors. A newborn, and a adult were on those beds. Two separate beds, containing two people, whose lives were on the line, and that line was slimming to nothing. The figure, named The Sage of the Six Paths, was laying on his bed staring at the new born.<p>

"Your life…is more important than…mine…I…I hope you live through this…life…"

He was fading.

"…I gave…y-you this gift…and…I hope…"

His eyes closed.

"…I hope you…give everyone…hope…and remember…

His heart slowed.

"…Family…comes first…always…first…please…Nagato…"

And with that request, their god…was dead. It was no secret that The Sage of the Six Paths missed his family, and he put himself first, instead of them. And with this last request, he perished. He was gone.

That's what he remembered…

* * *

><p>Welcome to my new Story! I'm hoping for this one to be a very big one, because this is something I have had on my mind for a very long time. This chapter is only the introduction, and the chapters will be much longer than this. I really hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review and give me your ideas! If I get good reviews, I will continue this story. Chapter 2 is in the making right now!<strong><br>**


	2. Chapter 2

Nagato wears the same thing he wears in the original canon when he was still a teen. His hair is in front of his face, like how it was when he was a kid. His hair is exactly the same color. Behind his hair, he wears bandages that go around his eyes, which I will explain why later on.

Chapter 2

Lying in the hot springs, contemplating what to do with his life, Nagato decides to stay in his deep thought, trying to keep his mind off of some things. He was in the village he hated more than anything; Konoha. He was in the back, where the deep end was. He wasn't the only one in the springs.

"Hey Sasuke? How many bloodlines for eyes are there?" Naruto asked.

"Sharingan, and the Hyuuga eyes, are the only one's I know. The Sharingan is the most powerful bloodline you can have though, dobe." Sasuke answered, in a annoyed tone.

Nagato had a low chuckle, which earned him a hardcore, face to face stare from Naruto. Surprisingly, Naruto made it across the water in a second.

"Get out of my face…" Nagato said to Naruto, without looking at him.

"What the hell are you laughing at?"

Nagato looked up slowly towards Sasuke.

"Your idiot friends who thinks his bloodline is the greatest. You Uchiha's sure do have a way with words. Or did." Nagato made a smile at his last quote.

Nagato palmed Naruto back into the water, and was about to get out of the water, until Sasuke was already in his towel and rushed at Nagato. Sasuke slammed his hand forward in a five finger point, when Nagato grabbed his forearm and swung him towards the water, with little effort what so ever.

"Your wasting your time," Nagato said while grabbing his clothes.

"and your little Uchiha outbreak there was a little dramatic."

With that, Nagato was already gone.

"How the hell did he do that with all that hair in front of his-"

"Shut up dobe!" Sasuke interrupted.

It was graduation day at the academy, and the teams were now being set up. The only people in the building now were Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba, Hinata, Neji, Rock Lee (who has been there for hours), and 4 random qualifiers. Nagato walks in, and takes the first seat that he finds, right next to Neji and Kiba.

'I don't like the way this guy smells. It's creeping my out.' Kiba thought. Kiba turned his head towards Nagato, and nearly screamed when he saw that Nagato was looking right at him.

"Why are you staring at me?" Kiba said, louder than he should.

"Your body language is showing me something. Are you scared, Inuzuka?" Nagato said with a smirk on his face.

Kiba felt very uncomfortable. Then Nagato switched his look towards Neji.

"I remember my first Hyuuga kill." Nagato said with a normal expression.

Neji turned quickly towards this random kid.

"If you want to live then I suggest you stop talking." Neji replied with a bloodlust radiating off of him.

"What are you going to do?" Nagato replied.

"That's enough." Iruka stepped in.

The doors opened to reveal Sasuke and Naruto. Sasuke had his eyes glued to Nagato. The remaining Ninja entered the rooms as well.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys. Sorry for the short chapters. They are going to be like this for a little bit, until I get into the main storyline. I'm hoping to get up to 2,500 words per chapter or more in the future, but that can't happen right now, considering that everything is really laid back right now. Just bear with me guys, because this story will get exciting pretty soon! Also, this chapter may be a little shorter, because I'm practicing a new font size, because size 10 font is really hard to read, considering I can fit 750 words on one page. Now that I got that out of the way, lets begin the chapter!**

**I do not own Naruto.**

**Chapter 3**

The teams were just announced, and everyone was anything but happy. Team 7: Sasuke, Nagato, and Sakura. Sakura was head over heels when she heard that she was on the team with Sasuke. Sasuke was infuriated that he was on a team with Nagato. For Nagato, the feeling was mutual. He didn't care. Sasuke was on this team, because he had the top scores for the academy. He was the number one ninja, and the person to beat. Sakura had the top scores for the female's in her class. Nagato was dead last, because he didn't go to the academy, thus giving him the lowest scores, even though he didn't participate. He was new to Konoha, and a new student, so he couldn't do any of the activities the regular ninja did before graduation. His age wouldn't allow him to be in the academy next year, which meant that he wouldn't be a ninja. He was a exception, considering the special traits he had, so he was allowed to be a ninja this year. This team was predicted to be the failure team. No one knew what Nagato's specialty was. Sasuke could care less about anything but getting stronger, to get his revenge on his brother, and Sakura only cared for Sasuke.

(The rest of the teams will be revealed throughout the story, when they make their appearances)

The team was to meet their teachers at the given location. Team 7 was already out on the road and heading to the ANBU building, the top of it to be exact. To a huge surprise, they were actually walking together.

"How did you know about my family?" Sasuke said in a angry tone.

Nagato just kept walking, until he replied.

"I met a Uchiha on my way to Konoha." He replied.

Sasuke's eyes widened. He was starting to tense up.

"Lighten up, I was only kidding."

Sasuke felt relieved, but was still angry that the kid actually used Itachi in his joke.

"Why is your hair in front of your face like that? Are you hiding something?" Sakura brought up.

Nagato looked at her, and smirked.

"Why do you want to know Haruno?"

"Just something I found interesting." Sakura replied.

Nagato looked at her, and flipped his hair to the side. Bandages…

"WHAT THE HELL?" Sasuke and Sakura chanted.

"How can you see with those bandages there!" Sakura asked.

Nagato only laughed, and decided not to reply to the girl. 'Troublesome women…' He thought.

Upon reaching the destination, they were stopped by the ANBU. Well, particularly Nagato was stopped by the ANBU.

"Let them go. They're here to see me." A voice in the background said. The figure must have been important, because the ANBU tensed up and bowed.

"Sorry Kakashi-sama." The ANBU member replied, getting up from his bowed position.

"Think nothing of it." Kakashi said, waving him off, with his eyes looking smile.

Kakashi looked at his team. 'This must be the failures that Hiruzen-sama told me about.' Kakashi narrowed his eyes towards Nagato. 'This must be him…'

"Since were already here, then let's get started. Tell me about yourselves. What are your names, goals, likes, dislikes, stuff of that nature."

Kakashi waited for someone to start.

"Then I'll start. My name is Kakashi Hatake, my hobbies are none of your concerns, and my likes and dislikes are none of your business."

The team sweat dropped.

"You, girl, start." Kakashi said, pointing at Sakura.

"My name is Sakura Haruno, my hobbies are Sasuke, my likes are Sasuke, and my dislikes are not being around Sasuke!" She replied with hearts in her eyes.

"Good…for you. Ok, well, you boy, go." He pointed at Sasuke.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha."

Everyone waited. Waited. Waiting. Done waiting.

"Your boring." Nagato replied.

Sasuke just looked at him, and cursed under his breath.

"Ok, your next." Kakashi said, looking at Nagato.

"My name is Nagato. My hobbies are collecting bloodlines…"

Kakashi looked at him, but tried not to freak out. Sasuke looked at him with disbelief in his eyes.

"…my likes are killing people with bloodlines…"

'What is this guy?' Kakashi thought.

"…and my dislikes are people who don't know their place." Nagato said while looking at Sasuke.

"What the hell do you have against me Nagato!" Sasuke yelled while standing up.

Nagato just looked at him and sighed.

"I know your goal Sasuke, and I find it childish." Nagato replied.

Sasuke launched himself at Nagato, only to find himself going through Nagato, and almost launching himself over the railing, if it wasn't for Kakashi that grabbed Sasuke by the arm. (forgot to mention that they were walking and talking, and they made it up to the ANBU buildings roof by the time it was Nagato's time to talk)

"What the hell! I hit you!" Sasuke yelled.

It was true. Kakashi and Sakura also saw it. Sasuke did hit Nagato, but he went through him like a ghost.

"Yes you did, Sasuke." Nagato replied with a smile.

"Nagato, if you don't mind me asking, how did you do that?" Kakashi asked with a perplexed look in his eye.

"Oh, Kakashi-sensei, forgot to say," Nagato said, looking at Kakashi.

"You don't have to be all tense like that. I already have what you have under your headband, so I'm not going to be on your tail for it."

Kakashi got butterflies, and his heart felt like it stopped.

"Kakashi-sensei, what is he talking about?" Sakura questioned.

"Don't…worry about…it…" Kakashi replied, sounding terrified.


	4. Chapter 4

**By now, you guys may have an array of questions. Trust me, I know that you guys could fill a sea with all of your questions. Try not to hypothesize because that would keep you off of the detail in my story. And please, do not skip through paragraphs, just because it's only talking and action. Every sentence, every paragraph, every chapter, they all have meanings. With that, lets continue with the next chapter!**

**I do not own Naruto, but I enjoy playing with the characters.**

Chapter 4

With every passing moment, Sasuke hated Nagato. With every passing moment, Kakashi felt strange. With every passing moment, Sakura felt terrified.

'I hate these first impressions…' Nagato thought.

'**Stop complaining Nagato. It's not like I enjoy watching you make these mistakes.' **

'Jubi, you're the one complaining.' Nagato thought.

'**Were both complaining. Happy?' Jubi replied**

(Things will come together soon, and like I said, I don't explain everything at once)

Nagato sighs.

"Look, I'm sorry. Sasuke, what I meant to say, before you attacked me, was that going after him will not solve anything." Nagato replied, looking at the ground, still sitting.

"What the hell do you know! Do you know what it feels like to have your-" Sasuke stopped talking when he noticed something.

Nagato's bandages were now hanging on the ground, while Nagato held the end of the bandage with one hand. What really caught everyone's attention were the drops of water that were on the ground, directly where Nagato's face was aimed at. Tears were still falling.

"I know everything, I know exactly how you feel…" Nagato replied slowly, and quietly, with his voice shaking.

"And the fact…that my e-enemy is in this village…just…makes everything, so hard…"

Kakashi knew everything, and knew that what Sasuke was feeling was no where near what Nagato's pain was like, and IS like.

"Better just to leave him alone guys." Kakashi said, with remorse in his voice.

"Everything will be explained…later. I promise." Nagato said. He met the approval of Sakura's eyes, and the questioning of Sasuke's.

"Sasuke, the path you have drawn, will not help anything. I just want you to know that this hatred, will not give you any power. Training to get stronger than your brother, is the greatest thing to do. Training to kill him, will leave you with nothing behind you, and nothing in front…"

Sasuke stared at Nagato. He was being lectured from this person, this Nagato guy, who thinks what happened to him is near the great Uchiha disaster.

"Kakashi-sensei…activate it and read my lips." Nagato requested.

Kakashi thought it over, and pulled up his headband.

"IMPOSSIBLE! Your not a Uchiha, and you have that!" Sasuke screamed.

Ignoring the Uchiha's comment, Kakashi looked at Nagato, who then mouthed the words he wanted Kakashi to hear.

"Kid, how do you know this?"


End file.
